The Gentle Fall
by Robina
Summary: A night hanging out leads to a revelation for one of the guys. Based off two pics by a friend of mine. Warning: Turtlecest
1. Because I Love You

Michelangelo grinned as he stared out across the rooftops below them. Honestly, it wasn't rare for him to come topside (though at least this time he didn't have to wear that stupid costume head) and it wasn't unusual for him to be out with his brothers, but this time was still special. Raph had invited him on a patrol run...without telling Splinter or Leo they were going. They had been best friends once, only to drift apart when Raph became Nightwatcher and he became Cowabunga Carl. Which proved that life wasn't fair, since Raph got to be the awesome, kick butt superhero type and he had been nothing more than a glorified clown. But that was a concern for another time, because he and Raph were out, and together, and nothing could bring him down tonight!

Raph smirked as he watched his brother enjoy the night. Okay, maybe, possibly, he missed hanging with Mike the past few years. He didn't regret becoming Nightwatcher, but maybe he shouldn't have gone quiet so dedicated with it. Those were worries for another time though. The "team", as Leo insisted on calling them, was back together, everyone was back to being one happy family (or as happy as thier lives let them get at least), and Raph was working to reforge the bond he and Mike once shared. If that meant having a non-Casey partner for a night, he'd live with it.

He was jerked out of his musing by Mikey grabbing his hands and pulling him into a weird dance-type thing. Raph would've jerked away, but Mike kept spinning him, left and right, keeping him off balance, and wearing that dopey, way-too-happy-for-anyone-to-be grin that had been missing from thier lives for way too long. How could he refuse? At least no one was around to see them.

They slowed as Mike's burst of energy faded so Raph was able to regain his footing and guide them a bit, planning to break away at the first oppotunity. Mike's hands tightened on his, blue eyes wide with trust and curiousity and...something else, that had never been there before. Whatever it was made Raph's belly clench in a pleasuable pain.

"Dance with me," Mike whispered, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach. Something was here, something that had never been here before, and it made him scared and hyper all at once. He watched Raph's eternal debate. _Nervous, but not wanting to show it, which means he'll do it._ Mike knew better than to grin; though it was nice to know he could still read Raph when he wasn't in a temper (_any_one could read Raph when he was mad!)

No words were spoken between them when Raph slid his right hand free and set it on Mike's waist, refusing to look at the other turtle. Mike stared a moment, surprised at the shivers dancing over his skin, before slowly lifting his now free hand to Raph's shoulder while thier left hands remained clasped nearer to his body than Raph's. Slowly, carefully, they swayed to the music that played in their minds. Later, Mike would swear the city stopped moving, stopped it's eternal symphany of cars and shouts, but right then all he knew was the way the moon reflected off Raph's skin. The glow made his brother seem complete, as if the night was where he belonged more than anywhere else. It was hard to reconcile this Raph with the fierce warrior or angry hot-head Mike was used to. He'd never know how long they danced before Raph dropped his hands and stepped back, but he knew it wasn't long enough.

An idea drifted through his brain and he acted on it without thought. He gripped Raph's shoulders and pressed a quick, fleeting kiss to his brothers lips only to grin and dart away, jumping to the next rooftop. Raph caught up momentarily, eyeing him warily.

"What was that about?"

Mike laughed at the question, twisting through the air, unable to contain his pleasure at his newly found knowledge.

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

Raph gave him an odd look before shaking his head and muttering, "Nut." There was a pause that took them to another rooftop before he reluctantly added, "Love ya too Mike. But geez." Mike snikered. Raph didn't get it yet. They were talking about different kinds of love. Glancing up at the night sky, Mike promised himself that he'd get Raph to see the truth.

_And we'll live happily ever after!_


	2. In The Rain

Something was definitely up with Mikey; Raph knew that without a doubt. Ever since their little "dance" a few weeks ago, the hyper turtle had played not two, not one, but zero pranks on him. Mike had played pranks (lame, often, but still pranks) even while Leo had been gone. If Mike was taking this long of a break, then he must be plotting a big prank. Raph was not fond of big pranks.

Of course, Mike was acting weird all around. Every time they were alone, no matter the length of time, Mike found some reason to touch him or give him that quick peck on the lips. Mortifying, really, since often times Leo and Don were nearby and saw. Luckily, other than a raised eye ridge, neither thought much of it. Mike was always doing weird stuff; this was just a bit odder than most. Raph guessed that both were glad Mike didn't turn that affection on them. Which really made no sense, because it didn't matter how many times Raph tried to pester Mike's reasoning for the kisses out of him, the answer was always the same.

"Because I love you."

So did Mike not love Leo and Don? Of course he did. Mike had been just as upset as the rest of them when Leo stayed gone for so long (not that Raph had been upset, mind you. He certainly didn't need Fearless around to bug him), and there was no way Mike didn't love Don. So why did he always say that?

"Because I love you."

Shell, Raph loved all of his bros, even Leo (not that he'd ever admit to that one…), and no one saw Raph going around giving them quick kisses. It'd just be weird. Maybe it was some new game Mike had come up with. Normally, he would've trounced Mike for it by now, for embarrassing him like that, but…the look in those blue eyes, the gleam in them…it made Raph's heart race. Annoying, but not Mike's fault. The kisses were though. Those innocent gestures were turning his insides to jelly and he couldn't do a thing about it.

At least they'd become friends again. The friendship was different this time around though. Before, it had been marked with good-natured teasing and arguing over what show to watch next, or why the current show was so lame. Now Mike was just there. Whenever he left the lair, whether storming mad or just for some air, Mike would show up and they'd hang. If Raph had been in a temper, Mike would show up after the worst of it had passed and just stay quiet until Raph found himself relaxing, talking about what was bothering him. Mike would listen until he finished and then give him some advice, which was weird to hear from Mike's lips, or make one of his famous lame jokes and take Raph's mind off his problems. It worried Raph some to realize how much he was coming to depend on Mike being there for him.

He sighed to himself from under the awning of a recently closed club. It was dangerous for him to be here, on street level, but he was still in shadows and there was a heavy rainfall obscuring anyone's view of him. Leo would have a fit, but Raph figured he was fairly safe. 'Sides, it'd take Mike a bit longer to find him here; give him time to think.

"What'cha doin'?"

Or not. Raph glanced over at the turtle he'd been thinking about. Mike stepped out of the rain, leaning against the wall next to him. The water dripping off his brother caught his eye, and, for some reason, his mouth felt dry. Those blue eyes watched him with that gleam again. Was it just Raph, or had the blue darkened some? Maybe it was just a trick of the light…

With a chuckle, Mike leaned up and pressed their mouths together in that quick kiss that was usually gone before Raph could truly feel it. This time he lingered for a few seconds. Something flared in Raph and he gave his brother a questioning look when Mike eased back. Mike just smiled softly and answered as he always did.

"Because I love you."

Only this time it clicked. Raph got what Mike meant. The realization flooded through him, making his eyes widen and his heart pound. He could see curiosity in Mike's eyes, curiosity and hope. Shell…Mike loved him. Not the brotherly love Raph had thought he meant, but…but…

Thoughts whirled through Raph's head. If he had been Leo or Don, he probably would have backed off, taken time to think everything through. But he wasn't. He was himself and had always acted on instinct and feeling more than thought, and he did so now, moving his head to press his lips to Mike's. He wasn't sure what to do after that until Mike started moving his lips. Tingles of pleasure raced through Raph as he returned the kiss. He didn't let himself think or consider anything about why this should be wrong or how they were brothers and shouldn't be doing this. He just felt as he slipped his tongue over Mike's lips and into that welcoming mouth. Just felt as Mike's hands traveled over his arms and around his neck. Just felt as his own hands slid down Mike's side to rest on his hips. Just felt as heat bloomed through his body in a crashing wave, causing him to break the kiss, and still he could feel a thin line of saliva connecting there mouths together.

"Raphie…" The nickname was a soft whisper, floating around his head and making him almost drunk. Was it any wonder he couldn't resist kissing Mike again, pulling his brother against him as their tongues tangled? One of them moaned into the kiss this time, sending shivers over his skin. His mind fogged over and shell did he want more…

The sound of a car coming jerked both out of the kiss. By the time the vehicle passed the awning, no one was underneath. The two brothers had vanished to the sewers to make their way home, hand interlocked between them.


End file.
